I Thought We'd Look Good Together?
by analovesagron
Summary: Faberry. Quinn and Finn break up, giving Quinn and the new girl Rachel a chance to start something. If you like it, I have more chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Just a short chapter. Faberry. I'll post more if you like it :) Enjoy.**_  
_

_Bzz._ Quinn Fabray felt the new shiny mobile in her pocket vibrate. She whipped it out and checked the screen, _1 new message from Finn_ it read. With a sigh, she put it back in her pocket. Not watching where she was going she collided with another girl and found herself and her books on the floor.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Oh my God! Sorry!" The girl said, squatting down next to her, her stockings crinkling on top of her cute yellow flats. The girl neatly started stacking Quinn's books, a curtain of brown hair covering her face, Quinn could only see a small part of a shiny red headband peeking out.

"It's fine. I wasn't watching where I was going." Quinn said shortly, taking the neat stack of books and standing up quickly. "Thanks," she said as an after thought.

"That's okay." The girl said quietly as Quinn walked away, stopping at her locker. Quinn took out the shiny mobile again and checked the message. "I'll pick you up, meet me in the parking lot. –Finn." It read. Thinking it strange that there was no 'x' at the end of the message Quinn started putting her books in her handbag, she stole a quick look in the mirror and adjusting her ponytail she slammed the door shut and made her way out of the school.

As promised, Finn was waiting for her in his rusty red Ute. He rolled down his window as soon as he spotted her. Quinn walked over to him and gave him a peck on the cheek before getting in the car.

"Hey." He said, giving her a smile.

"Hi, what's up?"

"We really need to talk," Finn said urgently, starting the engine.

"Is everything okay? Is something wrong?" Quinn asked.

"No, everything's… fine." Finn said, but it wasn't very reassuring. He backed out of his parking space and got out of the school parking lot driving in the direction of _Breadstix_. They didn't speak until they were seated in the restaurant.

"Is everything okay?" Quinn asked again. Finn sighed.

"I can't do _this_ anymore."

"What? Us?" Quinn questioned her voice faltering as she said it. Finn nodded.

"Why? Did I do something wrong? I can change. I got back on the Cheerios and left the Glee club for you. What else do you want me to do?"

"And ever since then you've been down. I'm sorry, I can't date someone in the Glee club," Finn said with a look of disgust.

"I haven't been 'down.'" Quinn insisted, but she knew she had been.

They had been dating for six months, and after a month Finn had demanded she left the Glee Club as it had made him look stupid, he told her to join the Cheerios instead. As much as she loved the Glee Club she did it because ever since she had started dating Finn everyone had respected her much more. But she secretly hated being on the Cheerios, her coach, Sue, was horrible and judged everyone harshly, the Glee Club teacher was so much kinder. But Quinn had thought she was convincing everyone that she was much happier.

"You have, you don't have that beautiful smile, like you used to." Finn said.

"Well, fine – but I…" Quinn trailed off, not to sure as to what she could do.

"I'm sorry, but I miss the old you and I don't think you'll be like that unless you go back to singing and well… I'm breaking up with you."

Quinn was quiet for a moment then stuttered something incoherent and ran from the table and into the bathroom. Shakily she pushed open the door to an empty stall and shut it behind her. She sat down on the closed lid and put her head in her hands and started to cry silently. Then great gulping sobs and she was ripping off toilet paper and blowing her nose noisily.

"A-are you okay?" A voice stammered. Quinn jumped, all this time thinking she was on her own. She decided not to answer, but the voice persisted.

"I know you're in there, it's okay."

Quinn tried to look under the door to see whom it was but all she saw were dark stockings and yellow flats.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Second chapter, enjoy and please review :)**

Quinn thought for moment, thinking that the yellow shoes looked familiar. Oh yes, the girl who she bumped into before.

"I'm fine." Quinn sniffed.

"I heard you crying." The girl said quite bluntly.

"I wasn't." Quinn said defiantly, trying to blow her nose quietly. She wiped her eyes as best she could without smudging her mascara, although she was sure she probably already looked like a panda, and slowly started to unlock the door, and then stopped quickly. "Is there anyone else out there?"

"No, it's just me."

Quinn continued unlocking the door and stepped out of the stall. The girl was pretty, she had brown hair that went a little past her shoulders, there was a shiny red headband perfectly fitted into it, she was wearing a high wasted red skirt with a white ruffled blouse tucked into it, she had black stockings and yellow shoes and when she smiled Quinn felt like everything would be okay.

"I'm Rachel," the girl said, sticking out her hand.

"Quinn." Quinn said, shaking the small hand in front of her.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked. Quinn gave her a shaky smiled and moved toward the sinks, looking at herself in the mirror.

"I-I'm fine." But her voice broke and she burst into tears. "My boyfriend just broke up w-with me."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." Rachel said slowly, then walked over to Quinn and put an arm around her. Quinn shook her shoulder, pushing Rachel's arm away out of instinct, then realizing what she's just done, apologized.

"Sorry. I just…" She trailed off.

"It's okay."

"You must think I'm so stupid, crumbling because my boyfriend broke up with me. It's just that, it was _why_ he broke up with me. Just because I could –" Quinn stopped quickly, wondering why she was telling the girl all this, she barely knew her. But Rachel was genuinely interested and prompted her to go on.

"Because you could what?" Rachel asked.

"Sing." Quinn said quietly. Rachel's eyes lit up just at the word, excitement taking over her mouth and she gave Quinn a beautiful smile.

"You sing?" She asked eagerly.

"Well, not very well, but I was in Glee Club." Quinn went on to explain about Glee Club and Cheerios and Finn to Rachel. Rachel listened quietly nodding here and there and when Quinn finished she gave her a melancholy smile.

"Can I say something?" Rachel asked. Quinn nodded, "You shouldn't have left the Glee Club just because Finn told you to, if he can't appreciate you for who you are then he doesn't deserve you." Rachel looked down at her shoes waiting for Quinn to shout at her, tell her she couldn't have such a big opinion of her love life, but Quinn was silent. Rachel didn't dare look up; all she heard was Quinn blowing her nose and then the tap was turned on for moment, then off. A sigh escaped Quinn's lips.

"You know, I thought about that before I started the Cheerios," smoothing her skirt as she said so. "But then I thought, Finn's right, the Glee Club is worst than the chess club at McKinley. We all get slushied everyday, we're teased and even when we won sectionals last year no one liked us any better. What would it feel like for him, dating me from the stupid Glee Club – horrible."

"It shouldn't have mattered what it felt like for him."

"I know, you're right." Quinn sighed, "I don't want to think about this anymore. So you must go to McKinley right? I bumped into you this afternoon, sorry about that. How come I've never seen you before?"

"Yeah, that's okay. I'm new, today was my first day actually." Rachel said with a nod.

"Cool, well, I'm sorry about all of this – I should go. Don't tell anyone, please. I'll see you around maybe."

"Sure. Do you want me to check if he's out there?" Rachel asked tentatively. Quinn nodded as Rachel went to the bathroom door. She poked her head out and scanned the room and came face to face with a guy just outside the bathroom door. She jumped a little in surprised, then quickly snuck back into the bathroom.

"What's he wearing?"

"Uh, blue top and dark jeans." Quinn said.

Rachel sighed and slipped outside.

"Hey, are you waiting for someone?" She asked Finn. Finn nodded.

"Yeah, have you seen a girl with long blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail wearing a cheerleading uniform?" Finn asked hopefully.

"Oh, um, no sorry." Rachel said quickly. "Maybe she's outside?"

"Yeah, maybe. Thanks anyway." Finn said frowning and walking a little uncertainly towards the doors of _Breadstix._

"I got rid of him." Rachel said triumphantly then leaned towards Quinn. "I'm going to hug you now. Feel better, he didn't deserve you."

Quinn hugged her back getting a strange feeling in her stomach as she did so. _Butterflies?_ She thought in surprise, but decided to let it go.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hi, thanks for the reviews and all of you who subscribed, I was so proud, you should've seen me. I was flailing all over the place! Haha, so thank you. Here's another chapter with more coming! :) **

"You think this is hard? Try following a knitting pattern, that's hard! Get out! Go on!" Coach Sylvester shouted at the twenty or so students in front of her. Quinn Fabray waited until most of her teammates had gone and went up to her.

"Q. What do you want?"

"Uhm. W-well I want to resign from the Cheerios." Quinn said shakily not looking at her coach. Coach Sylvester made a strange noise and threw her megaphone across the gym.

"You're the best out there! Don't tell me your leaving me and my Cheerios for that stupid Glee Club!" Sue Sylvester shouted and stormed out.

'_Best out there?' _Quinn thought, _I don't think so, _and followed Coach Sylvester out of the gym.

It was last period on a Wednesday; meaning Glee Club was on this afternoon. Quinn made her way to the choir room, not bothering to drop her books at her locker. She got there quite early and Mr. Shue was the only person there.

"Hi Mr. Shue!" Quinn said with a wave.

"Quinn! How are you? We haven't seen you around here in a while."

"I'm okay. I was wondering whether there was still a place for –"

"Of course! Actually, perfect timing. Sam's just left and we needed someone to replace him."

"Sam left?" Quinn asked quizzically.

"Yes, his dad found a new job." Mr. Shue said.

"I guess that's good then."

"Quinn!" There was a shout from behind and a girl with tanned skin, her hair pulled back in a pony tail, wearing the same Cheerios uniform as Quinn was ran forward to give her a hug, untangling her pinky with the blonde girl next to her. "Does this mean your back?" The tanned girl asked, pulling back and putting a smile on her beautiful face. Quinn nodded, happy to be back, finally, in the choir room, where she belonged. She beckoned the blonde girl forward, who was also wearing the same Cheerios uniform, and gave her a hug. Slowly all her old friends came rushing into the choir room, all of them happy to see her back.

"Settle down, guys. I'm just as happy as you are to see Quinn back, but we're still short one person." Mr. Shue called everyone to attention. Everyone gave an audible sigh at the mention of the problem they'd been addressing for weeks.

"We know, Mr. Shue, and everyone's been looking for someone, but no one wants to join the Glee Club." Mercedes Jones said, digging her hands into the pockets of an oversized jumper, which had shiny pink diamantes on it which spelled out _Diva_.

"I know you hate going public, but maybe that's what we need to do. Sing something up beat to get peoples attention. I know there's some new kids this year, there must be some potential talent among them!" Mr. Shue enthused. Santana Lopez sighed.

"We're going to make people hate us even more. Why don't we make our best singers, and the more good looking ones, shine?" Santana said. Mercedes sighed.

"We know that means you, Santana. I'm sick of you getting every solo. We need someone with a great voice, someone who'll be happy to be in the Glee Club to join."

Quinn Fabray thought about Rachel Berry a lot this week, remembering that eager look on her face when Quinn mentioned she could sing. _Maybe she sang? Maybe I could persuade her to come to Glee Club? No, she wouldn't want to join us. But, maybe. Wait, I haven't seen her in ages… _So many thoughts ran through Quinn's mind, but soon she realized that she hadn't seen Rachel since the day in the bathroom and they all came to a crashing halt. For moment she wanted to run and search everywhere just to see that pretty face again, a bright headband in that shiny brown hair, giving her a hug – making sure she was okay, but it passed as quickly as it came and she had that strange feeling again, the same feeling she had when Rachel hugged her.

"Quinn? Hi, it's Rachel, from the other day." Quinn jerked out of her thoughts as she felt a tap on her shoulder and came face to face with Rachel.

"Rachel! Hey!" Quinn tried to say without sounding to enthusiastic.

"How are you?" A look of real concern was on Rachel's face as she asked.

"Oh, fine." _Because I've been thinking of you, _Quinn shook her head slightly, as if trying to shake the thought from her mind.

"Good, good. I heard to left the Cheerios!" Rachel said brightly.

"Yes! I'm back in Glee Club!" Quinn said fondly, then remembering what she had been thinking of all week, dared herself to ask Rachel whether she sang.

"Well, I have to go. But I'll see you around!" Rachel said, smiling.

"Sure. Bye!" Quinn said, chickening out. She sighed and slammed her locker shut and made her way to the choir room.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hi everyone! Here's quite a long chapter - enjoy and please review :)**_  
_

_Quinn held Rachel's hand tightly in her own and watched as Rachel traced her arm with her finger. She sighed happily._

"_R-Rachel." She began._

"_Yes." Rachel whispered._

"_I-I love-"_

"Quinn! Get up! You're going to be late!" A sharp voice rang in Quinn's ears and she jerked awake, thinking fuzzily of the dream she just had.

"I'm up." Quinn said, groggily getting up, she heard her door slam and she was alone again. _I love you?_ A voice said in her head. _I didn't say it. I might have been saying 'I love cheese,' or something_, another voice argued. Quinn sighed; _I'm not in love with Rachel. I'm not in love with Rachel. She just leaves an impression, that's all. I'm not in love with her_.

"Rachel! Hi." Quinn ran up to the pretty brunette who had just passed her locker.

"Oh, hey Quinn, sorry, I didn't see you." Rachel replied, turning around. _It's now or never,_ Quinn thought.

"That's okay. Hey, I've been meaning to ask you, do you sing? Because-"

"No. Sorry." Rachel cut her off and turned away. "I have to go."

Quinn watched her go, puzzled. _Why had her face lit up that day then? Why couldn't she talk about singing? Why?_ All these questions went through Quinn's mind and stayed there until the end of the day.

Quinn was standing outside the choir room waiting for Artie when she saw someone walking up the school corridor, wondering who it was, as everyone in Glee Club was inside except for Artie, who she would have noticed since he was in a wheelchair. Then Quinn noticed a shiny yellow headband gleaming in the sun and she knew it was Rachel coming towards her.

"Hi Quinn. Look, I'm sorry I ran off before."

"Hey, that's okay. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, well I saw the signup sheet on the billboard outside my English class…" Rachel trailed off.

"But I thought-" Then Quinn stopped, she didn't want to bring up that subject again incase Rachel got upset and she couldn't afford that.

"Yeah, I know. And I'm really sorry."

"Why? You don't need to be sorry. But if you need to talk – I'm here." Quinn said, putting a comforting hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"Thank you."

"Quinn! Hey," A voice said from behind the two girls.

"Artie, hi! This is Rachel she might be joining us. Rachel, this is Artie." Quinn introduced. "We'll be in there in a minute."

"Hi, nice to meet you." Rachel said politely.

"Hey, you too." Artie said and wheeled himself through the double doors of the choir room. "Quinn's coming in a minute." The two girls heard him say.

"Are you sure you want to- I mean you were…" Quinn smiled and trailed off.

"It's fine. Really. Come on." Rachel said easily, but her eyes looked anxious and her fingers were trembling. Quinn looked puzzled but walked in the choir room, Rachel at her heels.

"Hi Mr. Shue, hi everyone! I've found us a new member!" Quinn announced, pointing to Rachel.

"Hi, I'm Rachel. Rachel Berry." Rachel said, giving everyone a shy smile.

"Hi, Rachel. So, what are you going to sing for us today?" Mr. Shue asked, smiling at Rachel an went to take a seat next to Artie. Quinn sat down next to Santana and relaxed, wondering how good Rachel was, or if she was any good at all.

"I'll be singing _Don't Rain On My Parade_." Rachel said.

Quinn frowned wondering if her eyes had deceived her or there were tears in Rachel's eyes.

But all was forgotten when Rachel started singing. Quinn's mind just cleared, nothing mattered, the choir room; everyone around her, her voice was just so overwhelming. It was strong and beautiful; Quinn had never heard anything like it. She was on her feet, clapping before the song was even over and so was everyone else.

"Wow, just wow, Rachel. Welcome to the New Directions!" Mr. Shue said, a grin on his face when Rachel finished. But Rachel didn't smile, she was looking down and it looked like she was crying.

"I just need a minute." Rachel said quietly and ran out of the choir room. Mr. Shue stood up to go after her but Quinn stopped him.

"I'll go."

"Rachel, wait! Please." Quinn ran out into the corridor, a look of genuine concern on her face. Rachel whipped around, suddenly angry.

"Why did you let me do this? My dads said I should, everyone said I should. Did anyone ever think about what I felt about singing? I've haven't sung properly, in front of people, in six years. Why? Because it hurts now. It just hurts, now that I understand." Rachel raged, and then ran down the corridor into a nearby classroom. Quinn stood, shocked. _What did she now understand? Was I that forceful when I asked her to join? _Quinn wasn't sure whether to go after her or not.

Quinn tapped tentatively on the classroom door then entered.

"Rachel?"

"Go away. Please." Rachel said quietly, her head was in her hands and she was curled up on a desk, her shoulders shaking. "Please, just leave me alone."

"That's what I told you, but you stayed, so I'm staying now."

Quinn put her arms around Rachel, Rachel protested then relaxed and sobbed on Quinn's shoulder.

"I shouldn't have sung today." Rachel said finally, lifting her head.

"But you sounded amazing. You have an amazing voice, Rachel." Quinn said.

"Yeah, but _she_ didn't know that, did she? Otherwise she would've kept me."

"_Who_ would have kept you?" Quinn questioned, puzzled.

"My mother. My mom." Rachel sighed, a tear running down her cheek, chasing the last one.

"I'm sorry." Quinn said quietly.

"Don't be. That's all anyone is." Rachel said angrily. "Why apologize? What good is that to me? All I want to know is who she is! What she does! Does she think about me?"

"Of course she's thinking about you, and she's probably regretting it. When someone meets you, Rachel, they never forget you – that I'm sure of." Quinn said easily, she wiped the tears off Rachel's face and hopped off the desk, helping Rachel down too. "Now, come. Let's get you cleaned up."

"You're so nice to me, Quinn, even after I shouted at you. You should be angry." Rachel said, shaking her head.

"You were upset."

"I'm sorry. Can we forget this? Please."

"Sure."

But Quinn Fabray couldn't forget, she felt this overwhelming urge to find Rachel's mother and scream at her for making Rachel cry, for leaving her. After that afternoon, Rachel and Quinn didn't talk about Rachel's mom and Rachel didn't come back to the New Directions either.

"I'm really sorry, but I can't! I'm a mess, I'll let you down." She'd said to Quinn.

"But we need you!" Quinn argued, but Rachel was firm in her decision, Quinn never failed to ask her from time to time. They had started sitting together at lunch, it was Quinn's favourite part of the day and little did she know that it was Rachel's too.


	5. Chapter 5

__**A/N: Hey Guys! Thanks for the reviews and all of those who subscribed. I'm sorry this took so long and I'm sorry that this is so short, but I went back to school and I have to keep with everything. But the next chapter will be longer and I will try and update frequently! So enjoy, and reviews are welcome ;) haha. **

Rachel Berry spotted the blonde hair as soon as she turned into the main corridor and tried to hide behind a group of jocks as she passed but Quinn Fabray spotted her and waved. Rachel put on a smile on her face and waved back.

"Hi. Can't talk long, sorry."

"Hey, wait. You've been weird lately, are you okay?"

_Are you okay?_ Rachel thought, it was a question she'd been asked at home quite a bit and she wasn't sure. Everything was going wrong. A new school was supposed to be a new beginning, to forget everything.

"Fine."

"If you need to talk I'm h-"

_Splosh!_ Quinn didn't get to finish her sentence as a bright blue liquid splashed all over her perfect hair and white dress.

"What you doing hanging out with this dwarf?" Someone called from a pack of four or five boys all wearing red lettermen jackets. Quinn saw Rachel's distraught face before she ran towards the bathroom.

"Rachel! Wait!" Quinn called after her, then turned to the group of boys who were still hanging about her, sniggering, "Now, look what you've done, you idiots!"

"What? Upset your girlfriend, lesbo?" The same boy laughed and highfived the boy next to him.

For some reason, this remark set off a spark of anger in Quinn and she pulled her hand back to slap him but before she could and firm hand enclosed over hers and pulled back down to her side.

"Boys, clear out before you're all in detention!" Mr. Shuester said sternly, then looked at Quinn.

"Mr. Shue, they can't get away with that!"

"Whatever they did, you can't hit people when they hurt you."

"They didn't hurt _me_! They hurt _Rachel_!" Quinn protested and on that note she ran to the bathroom.

Will Shuester sighed as he watched Quinn Fabray run away from him and into the bathroom. She'd gone through so much and Figgins had asked him to keep a watch on her. Ever since Rachel Berry had come to the school Quinn had changed, at first eager and happy then suddenly she became sad, she hardly came to Glee Club and Will didn't know why. He went to the Staff Room and distractedly ate his lunch.

"Will? Are you listening?"

Emma Pillsbury interrupted his thoughts and he jerked his head.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"I was _saying _that there's a new teacher, she's a singing teacher. She's here from Carmel." Emma said.

"Oh, yeah, I heard about that…" Will said absently, still in deep thought. Emma sighed, and then started impatiently tapping on his arm with a gloved hand.

"That's her." Emma hissed.

A pretty woman with dark hair, dark red lipstick and a black dress with black high-heeled shoes walked into the Staff Room, clutching a brown bag in her left hand, she pulled out a chair.

"Can I sit here?" She asked Emma and Will.

"Sure, please sit. You must be the new teacher. I'm Will. Will Shuester." Will smiled, suddenly alert and seeing if he could seek out any competition.

"I'm… Johanna Davidson." She said with a second's hesitation and a nervous laugh. Will frowned, but decided to think nothing of her strange behavior.

"Well, I have to go. Fifth period Spanish class awaits." Will laughed, looked to Emma to finish this conversation, who was yet to say a word.

"Bye, nice to meet you." Johanna said, waggling her fingers.

"I'm Emma, by the way." Emma said quickly, as Will left.

"Rachel! We need to get to class soon, please come out." Quinn pleaded outside the last bathroom cubicle door, tapping it with her knuckles.

"No. Leave me alone."

"I'm staying right here."

"Please, just leave."

Whether it was the choked up voice that Rachel had or the way she said those three words, Quinn will never know but she left the bathroom quietly without a word.

Quinn was so lost in thought as she walked to her next class that she didn't realize when she bumped into a tall woman.

"Oh! Sorry!" Quinn said quickly, looking up at the woman. She looked extremely familiar but Quinn couldn't place exactly where she'd seen her.

"That's okay." The woman said, and sidestepped out of Quinn's way and kept walking.


End file.
